A. Field of the Invention
This relates to sporting equipment and specifically a combination device wherein an individual can play many sports using one piece of equipment.
B. Prior Art
There are many other prior art references related to sporting equipment in general. The current application is different than the other applications that are found in the prior art.
Some representative examples of combination sporting equipment devices include Yoon, U.S. Pat. No. 6,579,196, which is a modular all sports net assembly. This primarily relates to the net as opposed to a multitude of sporting devices. Another example in the prior art can be found at Nichols, U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,266, which is a universal sports net system. Another example in the prior art includes Forlini, U.S. Pat. No. 6,849,009, which is a practice backstop for a net system.
Again, the current application has certain similarities to the prior art. However, none of the other prior art incorporate as many features as the current application.